


ABC’s of Smut: The 13th Doctor

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, 13th Doctor x Reader - Fandom, Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: The ABC’s of smut for the 13th Doctor





	ABC’s of Smut: The 13th Doctor

A – Aftercare

(What they’re like after sex).

She’s very soft and cuddly right after sex. If there’s any clean up, or you need to change your sheets, she makes sure you’re comfortable beforehand. When things get rougher, she lies with you and constantly makes sure you’re alright. She’ll nuzzle into you and cuddle you until you both fall asleep.

B – Body Part

(Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s).

She loves your mind. (It’s so cliche) but it’s true! She loves it when you can outsmart her in games or be more persuasive than she is. She also loves your jaw. She attacks it with kisses all the time. Whenever she goes for a cheek kiss, she deliberately aims a little lower to drive you crazy. 

C – Cum

(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person).

She loves eating you out, and when you’ve become a shivering and whimpering mess, she loves to kiss you so you can taste your arousal on her lips. She’ll also sensually lick her fingers after fingering you and will always give you a little wink because she knows it drives you crazy.

D – Dirty Secret

(Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs).

She’s really likes hair pulling. It turns her on in a way you love to play with. In the height of passion when she’s the dominant one, you’ll wrap your hands in her hair, and the moan she lets out when you do is better than any drug. You also love to subtly brush loose strands of her blonde hair out of her face. (It gets you away with it in public)

E – Experience

(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

For 900+ years of life, she’s been in a man’s body for most of them. She’s a little awkward when it comes to functioning in a woman’s body. You’re more than happy to teach her. And once she learns something… she’s more than willing to perfect it.

F - Favorite Position

(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual).

She loves getting you on your back, legs open, with her head between them. She also loves it when you fuck her from behind and take control. Out in the field, she’s so used to being the one in charge, but she loves giving you that power. Especially when it comes to her pleasure.

G – Goofy

(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

She’s a very giggly person to begin with. When it gets slow and sensual, you talk with her. The best sex happens when you and her and playing around and having fun. Sometimes the dominant side comes out, but most of the time you’re both smiling like idiots and having fun.

H – Hair

(How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

She’s very well-groomed, and takes a lot of pride in her appearance.

I – Intimacy

(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

She loves kissing you while fucking you, whether with a strap on or with her fingers. It’s the hottest thing ever. Her kisses getting sloppier the more turned on she gets. 

J – Jerk Off

(Masturbation head canon).

When you’re gone for long periods of time, The Doctor and you would video message and she’d masturbate to you. You and her bought her her first vibrator and you watched her use it for the first time. Sometimes, she’ll leave the door open so you’d walk in on her masturbating when it’s just you two in the TARDIS (with consent). She’s really cheeky when it comes to that.

K – Kink

(One or more of their kinks).

The Doctor loves overstimulation. She exerts herself fully and devotes herself to making you a mess by the end. She also loves bondage. Sometimes, you’d handcuff her to the bed and eat her out, her hands unable to wrap in your hair. You loved hearing how much she’d beg for you to let her touch you.

L – Location

(Favorite places to do the do).

When it’s just you two in the TARDIS, she’ll take you anywhere. Most often, you are in your shared bed, but she once told you she had a fantasy of her fucking you in the console room, so you decided to play it out. And wow. It was amazing.

M – Motivation

(What turns them on, gets them going)

She loves it when you play with her suspenders. She doesn’t even know why, but it really gets her going. She also loves it when you ramble. She’s often told you how sexy she thinks intelligence is, so sometimes you deliberately start conversations just to get her going.

N – No

(Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs).

She’s really not into voyeurism or choking.

O – Oral

(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

She is SKILLED when it comes to eating you out. She loves giving, but also loves being on the receiving end of it too. She grabs your hips and pulls you to her, not leaving her place from between your thighs until you’re a quivering and overstimulated mess. She loves being fingered while you eat her out. Overstim is one of her favorite things. She has so much energy that it’s a must to wear her out.

P - Pace

(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She doesn’t mind. There are definitely times when she wants to take it slow. Enjoy the experience, but there are also times when she’s down to go hard and fast. She always makes sure to ask you how you want it.

Q – Quickie

(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Yes. You’ve definitely had sex while hiding in the same room while on a mission. You’ll both be breathless messes and she slips her hand into your pants, getting you off quickly and quietly.

R – Risk

(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

She’s down to try a bunch of different things. You’ve managed to figure out what most of her kinks are very subtly, and you bring them up occasionally. 

S – Stamina

(How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

She’s amazingly fit so she can last a very long time. You both finish when you’re a sweaty and panting mess. Sometimes you both can last for hours.

T – Toy

(Do they own toys? Do they like using them? On a partner or themselves?)

She loves it when you use a strapon on her. She’ll grab the harness and desperately try to pull you closer to her. When you slip it gently into her, you can immediately see the pleasure rush through her whole body. She also loves using vibrators on herself. The stronger the vibration the better. She loves being overstimulated in every way.

U – Unfair

(How much they like to tease).

She. Is. Such. A. Tease. She’ll run her fingers down any exposed skin she can find whenever she gets the chance. When she knows you’re turned on, she’ll deliberately thicken her accent and slow down her speech.

When you beg, she just wants to play more. She loves hearing you whine for her.

V – Volume

(How loud they are, what sounds they make).

She’s mainly a bottom so she can get very vocal (especially when she’s overstimulated) and sometimes you worry that your fellow TARDIS companions can her you. Luckily, she had the TARDIS install soundproof walls in your room ;)

W – Wild Card

(Anything, It’s a wildcard).

She really likes soft and loving hugs. She puts on a brave front, but she occasionally needs to relax and unwind, so you pull her into a tight hug to make sure she knows she’s ok. 

X – X-ray

(Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes, picture or words).

That woman is all muscle. Her abs are defined under her pale skin, and her hips form a perfect V. Her biceps are perfectly toned. And my god, she has the perfect breasts. (You love all of her)

Y – Yearning

(How high is their sex drive?)

Wow. She can go and go and go. She does have two hearts so her cardio is amazing! She manages to keep her need on the down low when you’re out on a mission, but the minute you get back, she’s practically begging you to fuck her.

Z - Zzz

(… how quickly they fall asleep afterward).

She gets tired so easily after sex. She is so cuddly and so loving. She’ll wrap her arms up in you and rest her head on your chest


End file.
